Parace L'Sia
Character Synopsis Parace L'sia is a character and recurring boss in the Arcana Heart series. She first appeared in Suggoi! Arcana Heart 2 as the final boss. She would later return as a boss in the Score Attack mode in Arcana Heart 3 and of the Gold run in the Trail mode in Arcana Heart 3 Love Max and Six Stars. While a human, she lived in Switzerland during the Renaissance and worked as an alchemist, but after death, her soul was sent to the Arcana world, where she became Parace L'Sia, the Arcana of Life. She refers to herself as the "Millennium Keeper", and has a long-standing rivalry with Kamui Tokinomiya. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Arcana Hearts Name: Parace L'Sia Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable (Arcana's are relative to a higher plane of reality, where time and space are fundamentally different) Classification: Arcana of Life, Millennium Keeper Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Abstract Existence (Arcana's are meta-existences that embody aspects of life, Parace L'sia herself specifically embodies Life), Power Bestowal (As an Arcana, she's capable of graning humans access to her powers), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a ideal and without physical form. Arcana themselves are shapeless spirits), Earth Manipulation (Through her Earth Orb, she's capable of creating pillars comprised of rock and other earthly material), Ice Manipulation, Time Stop (With her Ice Orb, she has the ability to encase opponents in ice powerful enough to seal Arcana's. This also allows her to stop time in the process), Fire Manipulation (The Fire Orb grants her control over the element of Fire, including making endless flames that burn opponents), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (As the Arcana of Life, she is capable of giving life to anything, including immaterial objects like Arcana and earthly things like plants. Of which also can be access through her Plant Orb), Conceptual Manipulation (Interacts with and can kill Arcana, whom of which are entire ideals that represent what they are associated with), Reality Warping (Distorted entire dimensions and is actively able to distort arena's), Portal Creation (Placed holes through Space to create portals in dimensions), Teleportation, Healing (Can encase herself in a material that can only be broken by beings of her level. This encasing allows Parace to heal herself during combat), Explosion Manipulation (A side effect of The Fire Orb is the ability to cause explosions, of which can also be actively caused through said orb), Lightning Manipulation (Summons bolts of lightnings in many of her attacks), Summoning (Has control over and can summon other Arcana such as Lang-Gong and Moriomoto), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Arcana are meta-existences that are unbound by the laws of the natural world and the flow of causality/time. Exists outside the influence of Anutpada , who embodies Time), BFR via planar rifts, Space-Time Manipulation (Can cause planar rifts, a distortion of space and time), Danmaku, Creation (Capable of creating things from nothing, such as weapons and objects), Shapeshifting (Takes the form of a normal human girl to shield people of her supernatural presence), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 & 9; Her existence is reliant on the pheonema that she embodies and her true self exists within a higher plane of reality), Avatar Creation (Arcana can manifest their physical forms in lower planes), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, scales to Dieu Mort, who's implied to be able to survive, even after having been destroyed conceptually by Koshmar), Absorption (Can absorb Ether and other energies). Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of Planar Shifts, which alter both Space and Time, eventually causing them to merge), Physics Manipulation (Arcana's are beyond the laws of the natural world, being beyond their influence), Soul Manipulation (Crossing over to Planar Shifts will cause one's physical body to be destroyed and their soul to be harmed. None of this effects Parace L'sia), Conceptual Manipulation (Comparable Arcana can survive having their concepts attacked), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level ' (Created a planar rift, of which was fundamnetally distorting the realities of two seperate universes and was going to cause both realms to be merged into one singular world. Superior to Anutpada, who's the arcana of Time and stabilizes it's flow across the material universe and arcana universe. Wields control over Lang-Gong, who encompasses the dimensions beyond out material world and is said to have control over all possibilites. Her merely becoming Parace L'sia was causing two realities to shake) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Arcana's are beings who reside on a higher plane of reality, being meta-existences beyond standard time and space. Superior to Anutpada, who's the concept of time respectively. Should scale to Mildred, who herself ascended to become a higher existence herself) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Regularly contends with other Arcana, whom of which are higher dimensional entities that should be comparable to herself. Superior in strength to Lang-Gong, who encompasses many dimensions and controls all possibilities. Was distorting and was eventually going to merge two seperate universes) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level (Lesser entities are capable of tanking the merging of Physical Plane and Arcana Realm, which restarts them both instantly. Can tank hits from comparable Arcana) Stamina: Limitless '(Arcana are endless and shapeless beings who lack any concrete form and are unable to lose energy) 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can causing both The Material World and Arcana World to shake just from merely transforming and was causing anomalies in Space-Time) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Is much smarter and swifter than thousands of year old demons and is a expert magic user) '''Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Here four orbs that allow her to manipulate elements like Fire, Ice/Water, Plant and Earth Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Meta-Existence: '''Arcanas are meta-existence that embodies certain things they represent, existing as shapeless beings without concrete form *'Power Bestowal: Capable of lending others her own powers, granting them similar powers to her own *'Planar Shift: '''Parace L'sia is capable of causing events called Planar Shifts, which cause anomalies in Space and Time, mainly through distortion and if unchecked, can merge entire realities into being *'Elemental Control: 'As the Arcana of Life, she has a connection to all life, including elements such as Fire, Water, Ice, Plant and Earth. She can channel these powers through her orbs, which are physical manifestations of said elements Others '''Notable Victories: 'Colour of Blood (Fear Mythos) Colour of Blood's profile '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Arcana Hearts Category:Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Hax Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Danmaku Users Category:Healers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Martial Artist Category:Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Absorbers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 2